


Peach Bottom Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrush has another new invention. The partners, Napoleon and Illya with Andrea and Jo need to stop them from destroying part of Pennsylvania for years to come by radiation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agent Andreas Petros was introduced in _The Man From THRUSH Affair, which_ aired December 4, 1967 as Napoleon's temporary partner.

 

Napoleon Solo, CEA of UNCLE New York and his partner Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin, Section 2 Number 2 walk into the cafeteria looking for lunch. After getting their food, they joined two other sets of partners laughing in the corner.

April Dancer and Mark Slate were listening to Andreas Petros explained how his partner Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin had wound up with waist long purple hair, face and hands.

Mark and April were laughing when Napoleon and Illya joined the group and overheard part of the story.

"...Then we were running into the mixing room of the Jellybean factory, trying to get away from the Thrush goons who were chasing us. I saw them behind us and gave Jo a push to get her out of their gun sites, right into the purple dye pot for the Jellybeans. It tipped over spilling the total pot unto her head."

"Let us not forget your bright green color, Andreas," Jo continued the story, pouting that this had happen in the first place. "He went to help me up, slipped on the purple dye, falling backwards hitting the green pot of dye."

April and Mark were laughing uncontrollably at this point, "Well luv, it could be worst, you could be Technicolor." he chimed in.

"Here," Illya tossed a shampoo bottle to his sister, "Compliments of Section 8. It should turn that purple back to your wonderful strawberry blonde. It will also work on the face and hands. Share it with Andre."

"I will think about it," still blaming her partner for the coloring.

"How are my two favorite female agents today?" Napoleon asked oozing with charm. He reached over and ran his hand down Jo's purple hair.

April just nodded in answer to his question. He was a lady's man and she regarded him as a good friend

"Hands off the hair Solo," Jo demanded giving him a glare. She was still trying to sort out her feelings for this man. She knew that she cared for him, but unsure if it was a good idea or not.

He removed his hand and smiled at her, "Now my dear, are you free to go out tonight. I seem to be dateless?" he asked. Before Jo could answer, a new Section 4 secretary past the table, "Be right back", he said to the group." He left straightening his suit and began talking to her.

Coming back smiling, he rejoined the group. "I suppose you are busy tonight now," Jo asked him with a frustrated and hurt tone.

"What? Oh yea. How about tomorrow?" he offered not hearing her tone.

Jo's chilling blue eyes gave him a glare that could have frozen the New York Bay, " Ty durak, (you are a fool) Solo", and left.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Napoleon, sometimes you are so dense," April told him as she and Mark stood. "Well we are off on assignment. Think about it."

"What?" he asked the two remaining agents. Andreas and Illya just looked at him as if he had no common sense.

"Well, I need to find Jo and get that shampoo," Andreas told them and left.

"Nice way to clear a table Napoleon." Illya said and then continued eating not wanting to get into an explanation with his partner if he didn't understand what just happen.

"What?" Napoleon asked once again.

….

Later that day, Jo was working in the computer lab when she and Andreas were paged to Waverly office. She walked to the office reading her computer printouts on a project that Illya and she were working on.

She was so engrossed in the printouts that she arrived at Waverly office still in her lab coat. Before Andreas could catch her, she entered the office. Waverly was very specific about dress protocol for his agents and lab coats were not appropriate dress for an assignment discussion.

Napoleon and Illya were already sitting around the table, Illya looked at Jo raising his eyes and looking toward the lab coat. It was only then that she realized what she wore.

"Miss Kuryakin, Mr. Petros, please take a sit. I will be sending you to Peach Bottom Atomic Power Station in Pennsylvania. Miss Kuryakin you have been hired as a personal assistance to the president, Mr. Mudden. Mr. Petros, you will be working on the construction of the second unit."

All four agents received the folders detailing their assignment. The first power plan unit was opened in 1966 and two more units were in the construction stage. "You two will be following up on a report we received from one of our part time agent about a Thrush plot to destroy the power station."

"Sir, how sure are we that the agent information is correct?" Napoleon asked looking up from his copy of the report.

"The agent had supplied good leads in the past," Waverly informed them.

"I assume Sir, he is no longer with us." Andreas looked up from his report, "Do we know what Thrush is planning to do at the site?"

"That will be your assignment," Waverly directed his agents.

"Mr. Solo, you will coordinate this assignment, and contact the president of the company. We want them to know UNCLE is investigating them. Hopefully, it will cause them to be less careful."

"Mr. Petros, you will find the item or items we are interested in contacting Mr. Kuryakin and Mr. Solo who will then help you either destroy or capture it after Mr. Kuryakin has determined if it is an item UNCLE may be able to safely use scientifically."

"Miss Kuryakin you will locate the paperwork and computer inputs of the project, gather them and bring them out. Any computer file, you will destroy."

"Miss Kuryakin and Mr. Petros your plane to leave in two hours."

As the four agents were leaving, "And Miss Kuryakin." She stopped and turned around. "See if you can dress appropriate for your position at the company", Waverly reprimanded her.

"Yes Sir", Jo acknowledged the reprimand.

…..

A week later, Napoleon and Illya were summoned. "Gentlemen, we've the information needed to start a more intensive investigation into the Peach Bottom plant."

"What do you know about ultrasound and its destructive powers?" he addressed the two agents.

"Not too much sir" Napoleon admitted.

"Sir, I believe that it is extremely high-power sound waves high frequency above 20 kHz up to 100 kHz and that can destroy anything from human eardrums to concrete buildings. It causes cavitation that causes local extremes of temperature and pressure in the liquid where the reaction happens. It breaks up solids and removes passivating layers of inert material to give a larger surface area for the reaction to occur over."

"The frequencies can be adjusted to narrow the destructive powers of the waves. The problem is that to cause any destroy to hard material, humans in the area will also be destroy" Illya limited his information to a level that he knew both Napoleon and Mr. Waverly would understand. "What does this have to do with Thrush, sir?"

Napoleon made a face at his partner who always seems to know something about everything.

"It seems as they have designed a breadbox size version of an ultrasound machine that can cause the same reaction as a normal size machine. Their first target is to be the Peach Bottom plant," he handed the information that the two undercover agents had sent.

"I need not remind how severe this could be. The number of people who will die if that reactor is destroyed gentlemen, and the inability of that part of the state to sustain life is unacceptable," Waverly left it hanging in the air.

"Your flight leaves in 30 minutes," waving his hand, he dismissed the agents.

….

Napoleon walked through the door at the Peach Bottom Power Plant office straightening his tie.

"Hello, my name is Napoleon Solo. I have an appointment with Mr. Mudden," he informed the secretary.

"I'll page Mr. Mudden personal assistant, Miss Nicholas. She will help you," the secretary called back to her. While waiting Napoleon leaned over her desk flirting with her.

As Miss Nicholas arrived at the front desk, she was in time to see him make a date with the secretary. "Sorry to interrupt you, may I be of help?" she asked with a cool voice and angry glare.

If Napoleon didn't know it was Jo, he wouldn't have recognized her. Her hair was up in a bun and chestnut brown. The contacts she wore changed her expressive blue eyes to hazel and were covered by large black glasses. Finally, her normal black outfit was replaced with a flower print dress.

He held out his hand, "Mr. Solo, I have an appointment with Mr. Mudden."

Looking him up and down, she ignored his hand and lead him toward the president's office. "Come with me, Mr. Solo. We cannot leave Mr. Mudden waiting."

As they were walking down the hall, Napoleon looked over Jo outfit whispering, "Very nice looking, but where's your gun?" knowing she would go no place without it.

"Use your imagination Napoleon, I hear you have a good one," she coolly answered back, "Can we keep this on a business level? I have things to do."

"Ouch, are you mad at me?" he stopped her as they approached Mudden door.

"Mr. Mudden is waiting for you," opening the door while avoiding the question, "Sir, Mr. Solo has arrived."

"Ah, Mr. Solo, what can I do to help you?" offering his hand to shake, "I understand that you are from UNCLE. Why would they be interested in this plant?"

"Mr. Mudden, we've information that there is a plot to destroy your plant, and I'm here to stop it. Can we count on your help?"

"I'm willing to help of course, but think it's unnecessary. I'm sure your information is incorrect. We're completely protected here. No one could attack us or get close to the plant without permission."

"I hate to disagree, but our source was killed right after he gave us the information. That doesn't happen if someone isn't wrong. Mr. Mudden, we'll be looking into this and any help would be greatly appreciated."

"If this happens you do understand that it will be a national emergency. I'd like to look around the site, if it could be arranged."

Mudden sighed, "If you feel it is necessary, Mr. Solo. However, I feel that it is not. As I've said, we're secure here."

"I'd feel better if I make an assessment myself," Napoleon pushed.

Leaning over, Mudden flipped on his intercom, "Please have Mr. Dabowski come in, Miss Nicholas. I'd like him to take our guest on a tour of the facilities."

Napoleon thanked Mudden while standing to leave, "I'll be in touch, and I'll keep you informed."

A few minutes later, Dabowski appeared. A typical Thrush agent, although not one Napoleon recognized right away big, muscle bound, and dumb.

Napoleon was taken around the outside compound but not allowed to inspect three of the buildings. "Only people with top security clearance are allowed in them," he was informed.

After the tour, Napoleon was returned to the office where he was met by Miss Nicholas. "Thank you for your time," he smiled at her.

She walked him to the car, "Mudden had visitors while you were out, watch out for an ambush."

As Napoleon entered his car, Jo shook his hand, slipping a piece of paper into it. "Please call if you need anything else Mr. Solo." She watched him pull out.


	2. Chapter 2

About a mile from the office, Napoleon picked up the expected tail, "Illya, they've taken the bait and are following me now. Are you ready for an intercept?"

"All set, just bring them toward me," Illya was blocking the highway a few miles ahead.

Napoleon sped up as did his tail. As he approached Illya's position, bullets began to fly pass his car. He took the corner quickly, turned his car across the road facing his partner before jumped out to join him to wait for the chasing car.

As the car rounded the corner, they noticed the two UNCLE cars and tried to avoid hitting them. Pulling their car toward the edge, they attempted to bail out before the UNCLE agents could get to them. However, Napoleon and Illya were at their doors placing guns at their head.

…..

The three captured Thrush agents sat in the interrogation room while Napoleon and Illya observed them through the one-way mirror.

"I think the one on the left will break the easiest," Napoleon pointed, looking at his partner for confirmation.

"I agree. However let's talk to them together first, and then if he continues to look the best bet, we can isolate him."

UNCLE unlike Thrush didn't use physical abuse to gain information from their prisoners, except in extreme circumstances. Although at times individual tempers did come into play, rarely did Napoleon and Illya need to resort to these tactics as their technique usually produced results.

Both agents sat on one side of the table while the three prisoners sat on the other. Napoleon asked the questions, and directed the flow of the interrogation. Illya, on the other hand, said nothing but scrutinized the men.

After an hour, both agents left the room with no answers to their questions, returning to observation room to listen in on what the prisoners were saying.

"That Russian is scary. He just stares at you and says nothing. It's like he planning how to take you apart. That's just spooky." Josh, the one both agent agreed would break the easiest, said.

"Just sit there and shut-up, don't say anything," the one who in-charge demanded, "Their organization doesn't allow rough stuff. They can't do a thing to us."

After listening for a while, Napoleon smiled, "Seems like you frighten him tovarisch. Shall we go see how much?"

Before entering the room where Josh sat by himself, the other two prisoners were taken out. Napoleon and Illya reentered with their suit jackets off, sleeves roll up, and their guns visible.

Josh looked up and began to sweat. "Look, I ain't talking to you guys. I know my rights."

"What rights, Josh? You forget, this is UNCLE," Napoleon informed him. "Right, Illya." The Russian said nothing just nodded and glared coldly at Josh.

"Look Josh, we only have two questions for you," Napoleon began in a friendly voice, "Why were you chasing me? And which building is the machine in? Answer them and you'll go to your cell."

Attempting to avoid looking at Illya, Josh answered, "No, I ain't helping you guys out, and there ain't anything you can do about it."

Whispering in Josh's ear, "I'm trying to help you out here. If you don't answer me soon," Napoleon nodded toward Illya, "He will want his turn at questioning you."

Josh quickly glanced at Illya who was examining his hands and not looking at him.

On cue, "Napoleon," Illya softly spoke making Josh jump, "You go for coffee for the three of us, while Josh and I speak of such matters." Illya's Russian accent coming out thickly, "And check the camera's on the way out. I do not want it to malfunctioning like last time."

Napoleon shrugged his shoulders, looked sadly at Josh, and said, "Okay, partner but remember what Waverly said about...well you know." and left.

Illya slowly rose and came behind Josh. He began to massage Josh's shoulders rather roughly. "Now Josh, it is only you and I. Shall we start over," emphasizing the statement by putting more pressure in the rubbing.

"Look, I just follow orders okay," Josh suddenly yelled out.

"And those orders were?" Illya rubbing harder.

"All the boss said was to stop the car and bring back its driver alive if possible," he was sweating more.

"Good, good. And which building is the machine in?" Illya continued easing up a little.

Josh looked terrified, "Look we work outside the site. Just go to the office for orders and then out. I have no idea where anything is. Really."

"Now Josh," Illya increased the pressure some, keeping his voice soft but deadly. "We were getting on so well. Why would you want to change that now?"

"I don't know what's going on in there. I swear," Illya tapped Josh on the back, sending him into tremors.

After a little while with no change in his answers, Illya simply said "Thank you Josh," and walked out to Josh asking, "What about me?"

Napoleon smiled as he had watched the exchange from the second room, feet up, and coffee in his hand. Illya's glare alone frequently did the trick. Offering coffee to his partner as he came through the door, "Think he's telling the truth?"

"I believe Napoleon that we will get nothing more from him. Typical Thrush. Tell them only what they need and trust no one. No, he is not lying."

"I still don't understand it. You don't yell or threaten, just stare. Someday, you will have to teach me that trick," Napoleon smiled at his partner.

"Remember Napoleon, if I teach you that trick then I will have to kill you," Illya said as they headed toward their hotel and danger.

….

Andreas was watching some TV while Jo was plucking at strings on the guitar in her apartment taken for the assignment. They were waiting for 2300, when Napoleon and Illya were to meet them there. Unexpectedly, they heard the bedroom window slowly open.

Too late to turn off the living room lights, they slid to opposite sides of the living room door, gun unhostered, and waited for the black hooded men to enter the apartment.

"Unless you want an extra hole in those mask, please put your hands up," Andreas instructed. Guns were placed against the intruders' heads.

"Hey, we come in peace," Napoleon raised his hands to remove his mask.

"You're an hour early. What's the idea of coming in through the window? The front door does open," Jo lowered her gun annoyed.

"Figured you didn't need anyone knowing we're here," Napoleon lowered his hands, "Won't want Thrush finding out about it would we?"

Illya followed his partner's example, " _Sestrenku_ (little sister)," and gave her a hug.

Napoleon smiled at his partner. It was seldom he allowed anyone to show him affection, much less show it himself.

" _Bolʹshoĭ brat_ (big brother)," Jo hugged him back, "I have missed you."

Closing the window, the agents went into the front room. "Liquor on the bar or in the freezer, help yourself," Andreas offered. Napoleon fixed himself a scotch and iced Vodka for Jo while the other two agents pour their own.

"My lady," he bowed and handed Jo her drink. "I'm very sorry for whatever I did do upset you so."

Jo accepted the drink from Napoleon and smiling at him. What was she going to do about her feelings toward Napoleon? He was a friend and co-worker. Although she had told him that she didn't want to get too involved, often now she found herself wanting a little more.

Napoleon, although a lady's man, would never push a woman to go further than she was willing. Unsure how far she wanted to go, he usually treated her as a pal rather than an available woman.

'Well, after this assignment is over, we need to talk." Jo told herself.

After each had their drinks, Andreas spread out the maps and blueprints of the site.

"Jo was able to get these from the office. I have marked areas of interest and eliminated areas where the machine cannot be. As you can see, there are three buildings where they can be working on the machine." The other agents looked over the maps.

"Where do you suggest, Andreas?" Illya asked, as he examined each of the three sites, "Is there anything to limit it further?"

"Jo and I have talked this over, and we think this area is the most likely. It is the furthest away from the main building, most secured, and seems to have the most traffic around it but the other two are possibilities." Andreas pointed out one area in specific as he explained.

"That one is an area that they won't let me into," Napoleon indicated the areas Andrea suggested.

While Andreas and Napoleon continued to look over the map, Jo handed Illya the printouts from the office, "Here are the specs. I have highlighted some of the data that you need to interpret. Otherwise, you have the basics."

Illya took the printouts and spread them out on the floor with Jo lying next to him propped up on her elbow, "I assume they still have the originals of the papers and computer disk. Can you take care of them safely?"

"Yes, I will take out the paperwork and destroy the computer disks when you take out the lab," Jo reassured the three male agents,

"No insult meant," Illya smiled at her holding up his hands in surrender, "We know you can handle yourself." A small grin on Jo face was her only response.

As the night went on, plans were made to infiltrate the areas Andreas recommended. They would start surveillance at 0800 and the attack would come that evening around 2100.

Each man would take one of the possible buildings to observe until 2000, and then they would meet to decide which one they would infiltrate. The agents would then go in, grab the machine, and destroy the lab with all materials.

Jo would retrieve the original paperwork and computer tapes at the end of the day before setting the office to imploding by remote detonation.

As they men were ready to leave, Illya noticed that Jo had fallen asleep on the floor within the few minutes.

"Who wants to wake her up?" he asked pointing at her.

All Section 2 agents had dangerous responses when awaken suddenly, but some were worse than others were. As all three agents knew this and had experiences with waking Jo, they shook their heads no.

"She has been up most nights breaking into the computer system and then working during the day. Last time I woke her, I almost had a dislocated shoulder," Andreas offered Illya a blanket to cover her, "She doesn't wake well."

The two senior agents left her sleeping covered on the floor, as they locked down the apartment and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A beeping woke Jo in the morning, "Kuryakin here," she responded turning over on the floor.

"Hi sleeping beauty, I see you are awake," Napoleon started, "We changed the time to start observations to 0700 so we can see all the incoming for both the day and afternoon shift."

"Okay, why did you guys leave me sleeping on the floor? I am stiff," Jo complained getting up.

"Well..."

"I see not one of you brave enough to wake me up?" she said with a laugh.

"You know how it is, see you later." Napoleon clicked off.

Wearing a black turtleneck and blazer with her special and shoulder holder hidden under it, low boots, and a black flower print skirt, Jo placed her two throwing knifes in hidden pockets inside her blazer's collar. Various buttons and hair clips that could be used as explosives were also placed throughout her clothing.

After placing the imploding devices and a pair of black slacks in her briefcase, she left the apartment heading toward the plant.

….

Meanwhile, the three men arrived at the plant each taking one of the questionable sites with Napoleon observing the primary site. Dressed in black, each man settled in for the day's observation. Besides watching each building, they also kept track of the comings and goings of the guards around the fence.

Andreas hid in an overgrown field that gave him a clear view of the middle building. It was small, square, and windowless. No one approached the building until late in the afternoon. When the doors were open, he saw a storage area with boxes.

Illya set up in a tree that overlooked the second area. The building was long and only a story high. Only a few people entered or exited while through the windows with enhanced binoculars, he saw it was empty.

Finally, Napoleon observed the third and most probable building. Frequently people entered and exited the building. Many of those wore lab coats and guards checked all entering the building in. His location was tall grass surrounded by trees.

After speaking to both Illya and Andreas, they agreed to meet at his site to complete planning for the assault later that evening. Concern that Jo might be in the middle of something, they did not call her communicator to update her.

….

Andreas was heading towards Napoleon's hiding place, when he tripped over fallen branches. As he looked up after the fall, two Thrush guards stood before him with rifles pointed at his head. As he rose, his hands were pulled bound his back. With a push from their rifles, he began going in the direction that they pointed.

Hearing a noise behind him, Napoleon turned gun extended expecting to see Andreas or Illya. Instead, he also was met with two Thrush guards with rifles pointed at his head. He knew that at this time that there was no chance to get both of the guards before they could kill him. Slowly he raised his hands, which were quickly grabbed, pulled behind his back, and bound tightly.

"How many others are with you Mr. Solo?" the head guard asked at Andreas group joined them.

Napoleon ignored the question instead after seeing Andreas' messy appearance asked, "You okay?"

"I'm talking to you Mr. Solo," the guard said slamming Napoleon in the stomach with the butt of the gun, "Who else is with you?"

Straightening up, Napoleon smiled at him, "Just us two little old UNCLE agents," which earned him another hit from a rifle butt.

"Take them to the boss, he'll get the information he wants," grabbing Napoleon's backpack loaded with the explosives and maps, he lead the way.

….

Mudden had left for the day leaving Jo to close up the office. Jo had just removed the needed items from the safe and set the imploding device in the safe when she looked out the window. "Proklyatie," she swore.

"Open Channel P. Illya are you there?" she called.

"Why are you calling?" he asked surprised that she would break her cover to call him.

"They have Napoleon and Andreas heading toward the building Napoleon was watching."

"Okay, get the information and get it to safely. I will have to wait for night to attempt to rescue them and destroy the building."

"Illya, I..." before she could finish, Illya broke in.

"Just do it Jo, that is an order," and disconnected before she could answer him.

As she was placing the information in the briefcase when she heard a noise behind her, "Raise your hands careful," a voice told her, "and turn slowly."

Raising her hands while turning, two guards came into view. Before the turn was completed, she reached her two hidden knives striking both guards in the heart. She wasn't known as an expert with a knife for nothing.

As the guards silently fell to the floor, Jo shook her head. Hating having to kill, she knew there was nothing else she could have done. Shrugging her shoulders as she removed the knifes, wiped them off, and replaced them in her hidden pockets, she thought, "Me or them."

She then hid the bodies in the office's unused closet before closing the door and making her way to where the briefcase would be recovered.

,,,,

Illya lay in his new place watching the guards who were patrolling the area. He began to formulate his plan for the rescue. After the two agents were rescue, getting the machine and destroy the plant.

As he was watching from a tree, he heard sounds coming from beneath him. He dropped down behind the intruder. Pointing his gun at the person he heard, "Don't shoot, it me," Jo said.

He quickly came up to where she was standing, "I gave you an order. What are you doing here?" he demanded angry. "Don't you know how to follow an order?"

"Look who is asking, when was the last time you followed one of Napoleon's order when he was in danger. And for your information, I did follow your order! The papers are where they are supposed to be." Jo eyes going ice cold.

Illya looked back at her, his eyes matching her. They stood that way for a few minutes. "Fine! But we had better make sure that from now on we are both following the plan. And Jo, we will discuss this later in a safer place," he turned and sat back on the grass without another word from either of them.

After a few hours of watching and waiting without a sound, Jo faintly asked. "Do you think they are okay?"

"We can only hope that they hold out for a few more hours," Illya responded in a consolatory voice, "Do not worry. You and I will free them."

As they were going over the plan, Illya noticed Jo holding her cross that their grandmother gave her as a child. Her lips were moving slowly. "Do you still believe?" he asked as he had stopped believing in God at the time of their family's death.

"Believe in what?" she asked.

"Prayer, God?" He believed that a true god would not have allowed the evil in the world or that he would let the hatred and death that is so common because of it. He would not have left his family to be destroyed. No, Illya would not ever believe there was a god who permitted it.

"Illya, I believe in evil. In order to believe in evil, I must believe that there is someone or something that helps us to provide the good, "Jo answered softly.

"But to believe in God, if there is one he has let us down too often," Illya refused to admit that God was present in their life, "That is one thing that the Communist were right about," he added bitterly.

Jo gently turned his head towards her, "Illya, I believe as grandmother believed. I do not go to church. I not sure with what I do I would be welcome there. However, I do believe in God, otherwise, we would not be alive or have found each other. We would not be able to do good in the world. I believe that we are God's representatives on earth."

Illya shook his head, "No. I do not believe," he said more to himself than Jo.

Jo smiled at her brother. He had denied the existence a little less than before. "Not a very good commie am I?" Jo added after a few minutes, "Illya, do you think they are okay?"

Illya smiled back, "Keep praying, it cannot hurt."

Both agents sat back to watch and to wait for nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the building that Napoleon had been watching, Napoleon and Andreas were led into a basement cell. After being forced to remove all but their underclothes, they were bound to a chair and then left alone. Both men attempted to release themselves but found the bindings too tight to escape.

A few minutes later, Dabowski walked into the cell. "Mr. Solo and Mr. Petros, I am happy to see you," he said with an evil grin, "l am sure the three of us will have much to talk about."

"Do you have anything to say to him?" Napoleon asked Andreas to irritate Dabowski.

"No, I don't think so. Do you?" Andreas joined in the banter.

"Oh, both of you find this funny do you? Take Solo first."

Napoleon was surprised when they untied Andreas expecting to be move first. Andreas was chained to the wall by his hands and feet while a rifle was pointed at his partner's head to ensure his cooperation.

After he was chained, they released Solo while point a gun at Andreas head. He didn't resist as they shackled him to the center beam and the in the X shape Watching Dabowski take off his belt, Napoleon knew what would come next.

Before asking a question, Napoleon was lashed across the back five times. "Do not worry Mr. Solo, I will not break any bones or damage anything important for now. I know how to give pain without killing you."

"That's great to hear," Napoleon hissed through clenched teeth.

"Let's start slowly then and to stop this at any time Mr. Petros if you wish to answer any of the questions Mr. Solo does not feel like responding to What is your position at UNCLE?"

Napoleon knew that there would be many questions he couldn't and wouldn't answer so he felt that he could play their game a little. "Why Dabowski, you know I'm Section 2 Number 1, the CEA," he answered as if he was talking to a child who had asked a stupid question.

"Good, good, now where is your partner?"

"You have him on the wall over there, why ask?"

Dabowski laughed, "Okay, Solo I'll give you that one. I guess I didn't make myself clear. Now answer my question, Where is Illya Kuryakin?"

"Illya. Don't know. On an assignment I assume." Napoleon braced for the lashing he knew was coming.

Napoleon would not give him the satisfaction of crying out as he received five more lashes this time across the legs, "Where is your partner, Mr. Solo", Dabowski demanded.

Shaking his head no, the questions and lashes continued for over two hours until he became unconscious.

"Mr. Petros, I'll give you an opportunity to think about what just happen before we begin with you." Both men were taken down and chained by the ankles to the floor leaving just enough chain to reach the other mattress before being left alone.

….

"Napoleon, can you hear me?" Andreas examined his friend back, "Come on answer me."

Napoleon slowly became aware of his surroundings through a cloud of pain. Opening his eyes, he saw Andreas sitting on his mattress.

"He's gone?" Napoleon asked attempting to sit up but found it too painful even to move. He moaned and turned to his side as the remains of his shirt struck to his open wounds making them bleed more.

"Take it easy. Let me clean up your back and legs," Using his tee shirt, Andreas soaked it from the nearby bucket then gently cleaned him up.

After giving Napoleon a few sips of water, "He'll be back. Hopefully, our backup will be here by then. Are you able to stand up?" Andreas whispered as he helped him get comfortable.

"Andreas, if I can't make it, you need to make sure to they blow this place. Mission first, you know the rule."

Andreas chuckled "Since when do you or the Russian follow the rules. We'll all get out of here with the information. Just rest my friend. I have a feeling it'll be a busy night."

An hour after Napoleon was left on the mattress, the door reopened and Dabowski came back in walking quickly and angry. "Well Mr. Solo, I see you have joined us again. I was wondering if you've decided to answer my questions. How many other agents are there in the area, and where are they?"

Dabowski continued, " I found the maps in your back pack and know that they came from the office where our new employee Miss Nicholas or should I say Miss Kuryakin was working. However, when our men went to the office all they found were two dead guards. Perhaps, you can tell me what her assignment was?"

Napoleon picked up his head saying, "Don't know what you are talking about? I thought Miss Kuryakin was on assignment in Russia."

Dabowski came to Napoleon's side and kicked him hard in the ribs. "Careful," Napoleon hissed out between his teeth, "You said that you don't want to break anything, I think you just cracked a rib or two."

Nodding toward him, Dabowski had his men lifted and shackled him to the center bar again.

Andreas looked surprised, he expected to be questioned next, "What happen to your promise to me?" Hoping to take their attention off Napoleon, he taunted, "I had my heart set on proving how inefficient you are?"

"Do not fear Mr. Petros, your time will come. However, Mr. Solo has information I need now, and he'll give it to me."

As Dabowski approached Napoleon with his belt wrapped around his hand, Napoleon managed to head butt him. Although he knew that he would pay dearly for the attack, it made him feel better and less defenseless.

Angered, Dabowski move back and hit out toward Napoleon. Anger causing his aim to be off and lashed Napoleon across the stomach. The pain caused him to attempt to pull up his legs, but the chains prevented it.

Andreas was attempting to get out of the chains holding him, causing his wrist to bleed. The frustration was getting to him, "Let him be!" he demanded.

Dabowski smiled, "Give me the answers I want, and we can stop." Andreas knew he couldn't give them the answers to their questions and that Napoleon would continue to be tortured causing further damage.

The questions continued with Napoleon's silent being punished until he felt the darkness taking him into its hands.

….

Illya and Jo started down the hill to the building just a little after 2000. Illya used some putty explosive to open the door as they slipped into the building. The building had enough light coming through the windows to see where they were going without using flashlights.

Illya led the way gun in hand, heading toward the basement. "I am sure they would not keep them on the main floor, too many people," he had. They ran into very few guards, but anyone they met was darted before an alarm could be raised.

As they turned the last corridor, two guards attacked from behind. Grabbing Jo by the throat, one guard was attempting to choke her, but she elbowed him in the stomach while by bring her fist up into his nose. He left go and fell to the ground. One good chop to the neck knocked him out.

In the meantime, Illya turned at the scuffle and darted the second guard.

After finishing off both guards, the agents came to the cell door. Watching the hall while Illya blow the door, Jo darted two more guards coming toward them.

Napoleon woke to someone working on his restraints. "It me Napoleon," Illya assured him when he attempted to fight against his partner's touch. "Take it easy, tovarisch. I am going to release your feet first."

Jo undid Andreas' restraints with her hair explosives and handed Illya a few more to released Napoleon's feet. Then the two men pulled the pins from the arm restraints and lowered Napoleon onto the mattress. Slowly, they checked him over with each touch bring a small moan from his lips

After making sure he would be able to travel even through the pain would be severe, he was ready to be moved. "Jo, after we carry him up the stairs, you need to take him to our prearranged place while we finish up this part of the mission," Illya ordered.

Once they were at the top of the stairs, Jo began, "But what if…?"

"Don't argue, just do it," Illya stared at his sister coolly in no mood to argue, "Get him out of here and to safety. We will get the machine out of here and blow this place meeting you at the prearranged site."

Jo glared back at Illya for a moment then helped Napoleon to stand. "I will see you two there." With one last look in her direction, the men took off down the hall.

….

Half-carrying, half-dragging Napoleon, Jo and he stayed close to the buildings. She helped him move towards the fence section that Illya had cut earlier.

After getting through the fence, she helped him climb the small hill hiding the car. Slowly he was lowered onto the back car seat on his side. Once settled, Jo sat on the floor next to him covering him with the emergency blanket to stop his shaking, then she gave him an injection for pain.

As the shaking continued, she covered him with her jacket, brushing the hair off his forehead while she spoke softly to him letting him know she was there for him. As he slowly faded into darkness again from the pain and exertion, she held him while they waited.

….

While Jo took Napoleon to the car, Illya and Andreas changed into guards uniforms, laid remote detonated explosives, and went after the machine. "Where do you think they have it," Andreas asked.

"According to this map," grinning at Andreas, it always surprised Illya how helpful Thrush was with maps of their sites on the wall, "It should be up ahead three doors."

As the two approached the door, it opened causing them to duck in another. Dabowski came out of the lab, "Make sure you watch carefully for his partners," he yelled back in to the guards inside, "I'm going back to see if I can get either one of them to talk."

"We better get in fast and get the machine. The alarm is going to sound in just a few minutes when they find that you and Napoleon are gone,"

Illya quickly approached the door and opened it with his gun out, "Do not move," he warned.

The remaining guards overtook by surprise were quickly darted by Andreas while Illya found the machine. The two agents left after setting the implosions, and telling the scientist in the lab to get out. As Illya carried the machine, he was surprised of how light it weighed. He couldn't wait to get back to headquarters to examine it.

Almost to the outside door, the alarm sounded the agents escape. As they reached the top of the stairs, Illya pulled the fire alarm. The two agents removed their Thrush uniformed slipping on lab coats taken from the lab. The rush of employees from the building allowed then to disappear into the crowd.

When they were able to get to the fence opening, they removed the lab coats making a run for the top of the hill and car.

On the way up, Illya stopped long enough to press the button on his watch, sending a signal to the explosives. As they reach the top, the implosion shook the hillside while leaving the power plant standing.

As they neared the car, shots rang out below them. They put on more speed and rounded the hill to find Jo had started the car. Illya jumped into the drivers sit and roared down the road toward town.

Dodging the bullets being fired at the car, Illya took the curves quickly without stepping on the brakes. This continues until at one curve, the car following them did not it exploding as it when over the cliff. Illya slowed the car and they looked back at the fire coming from the bottom of the cliff.

Illya finished the trip to the location of the helicopter that flown to New York headquarters.

….

When they arrived, Napoleon was taken directly to medical. Still unconscious, the doctors worked on cleaning up his back and legs, stitching the areas where it was needed starting antibiotics.

Andreas, Illya, and Jo had given their verbal report to Waverly after turning the machine over to the lab.

When they arrived to check on Napoleon, the doctor had ordered, "You three need to get cleaned up and eat. He will be in the treatment room for at least another two hours."

Although none of them really wanted to leave, they knew they wouldn't be allowed in the room looking as they did. Each was covered with dirt, grim, and blood. After cleaning up and changing into UNCLE sweats, they returned to wait for news on his condition.

They waited almost four hours before the doctor came out shaking his head. All three waiting agents looked concerned and worried. "What's wrong with my partner doctor?" Illya demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Is my partner going to be alright?" Illya demanded of the doctor who had just entered the room shaking his head.

"Mr. Solo will be able to be discharged in about three days and then a week on light duty before he can get shot at again. He is something else through. Although in pain and drugged up, he woke up flirting with the nurses. He will be in Room 6 in about 30 minutes if you would like to wait there."

Illya and Jo headed off toward the room while Andreas had to head to New Mexico to meet April Dancer for an assignment as Mark Slate was on medical leave.

When Napoleon was brought into the room, he was again sleeping from the surgical drugs. Illya took a chair on one side of the bed while Jo lay on the extra bed on the other side of Napoleon.

When Napoleon woke up a little later, he noticed Illya was sleeping in his customary place next to the bed, Jo on the bed. Although they were both dangerous and deadly while awake, he noticed how young and innocent they looked while sleeping.

Only the bruising that dotted their pale skin from the mission gave a hint on how wrong that impression was. As he thought about these things, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Tovarisch, you had me worried. How is the pain?" Illya who was always there when he woke up asked.

"Don't tell the doctor but it hurt like hell. As much as I just hate taking pain medications, I could use a little something now. Could you call for me, I can't reach the call light," Napoleon admitted. Looking at Jo he nodded, "How is she doing?"

"She would not leave until you woke up. Said something about not believing you were okay until she could see your eyes as you told her that yourself."

"I'm right here you know. Sleeping with you two around is impossible," waking up Jo said. "How are you Napoleon, really?"

"Fine other than some pain. Am I right that you the one who got me out?"

"We all did. I just took you to the car. Well as long as you are awake and fine, I will leave you two. I am going home for at least a good eight hours of sleep."

"Jo," Napoleon began.

"No thanks are needed. We take care of each other," she said as she left.

….

Jo was grinning at Mark when Napoleon and Illya walked in for lunch. Mark had his leg wrapped up, sprung from falling down the stairs.

"I was trying to catch my post that had flown out of my hand. As I was running down the stair, I slipped on the rug and when down. Now the bloody doc has me on desk duty for the next week while Andreas and April are out after those little birdies", Mark complained.

"Big brave UNCLE agent, a little letter did you in," Jo teased.

"Not funny Jo, it hurts," Mark complained.

Jo leaned over and gave him a kiss on the out stretched leg, "Better?"

Mark gave her a dirty look, "Not funny." He was still pouting as Napoleon and Illya came up to the table.

"How is the leg, Mark? May we sit down," Illya asked as he took a sit by Mark, Napoleon by Jo.

"You know Jo, you never answered my question. Are you mad at me?" Napoleon leaned over and softly touched her face.

Seeing Napoleon like this, she felt that maybe she was being unfair to him. "Well, we do need to talk."

At that point, three secretaries came up to the table. "Napoleon can you give us a hand for a minute," they giggled as they grabbed his arm. Looking into Jo's eyes, he grinned, "My public demands me. I'll be right back."

As he left, Jo rose and looked at Andreas and Illya, "Tell Mr. Solo...OH...Just tell him to drop dead!" and left.

When Napoleon returned to the table, he looked around, "Where's Jo?"

"She left," Illya said in-between bites, "Although she did leave you a message." He looked at Mark, "You tell him, I have to work with him."

Napoleon looked confused at both men, "What?"

"Drop dead," Mark shrugged his shoulder, "And mate you desire it."

….

After Napoleon spent the next couple of days attempting to talk to Jo about what had happen and getting nowhere, he knew that he would need help.

Unless it was business related, she wouldn't talk to him, and when it was something to do with a case, she was formal and reserved toward him. He just didn't understand it, women didn't ignore him, and they enjoyed his company.

Finally going to Illya for help, he found him sitting in their office doing the editing and combining of all the reports from the Peach Bottom Affair. As he explained what he wanted him to do, Illya shook his head no.

"Come on partner, help me out. Just make the call," Napoleon pleaded, "I really want to straighten it out."

"Why would I want to help you irritate her more or make her angry at me?" he looked at Napoleon who really seemed to be hurting, "You have others who can take your mind off her."

"I could make it an order. After all I am the senior partner here."

"Napoleon, since when do I follow your orders when they make no sense," Illya returned the reports, "Besides you pushed these reports off on me, and I am busy."

"I'll help you with the report," he offered. "Illya, please. She won't talk to me unless its work related nor will she answer her phone at home. Come on tovarisch, I don't ask many favors of you."

"Except paperwork" Illya interjected, "And what do I get for this favor?"

"Okay, except paperwork. Do it for me. I'll do the next two reports all myself."

Illya grinned at his partner," Three reports to begin with and then we will see what else you owe me later. Napoleon, remember this is my sister you want to start a relationship with, you better not screw this up or hurt her."

….

The knock on the door had Jo hurrying to answer it while zippering up the long dress that Illya had insist she wear for the evening. He had told her they were going out dressed formally, which was to include a long dress and heels.

"Kuryakin, you better not be dressed in your normal black clothes," she yelled at the door as she reached it, "Or I am going to have your liver."

Opening the door, she stepped back in suprise to see Napoleon standing there in a tuxedo holding flowers.

"What do you want?" she growled at him. "Illya will be here any moment and have plans for this evening."

"Well actually he not coming." looking at his shoes, "I asked him to arrange this for me. Can I come in so we can talk?"

She stool aside and motioned for him to come inside before resetting the alarm. "What do you want Napoleon?"

"Look Jo," he sat down, "I didn't mean to ignore or offend you. I just know you stated that you do not want anything more than we have. I'm not sure where we are going or if you want to go anywhere at all. Right now know that I am safe being your buddy or your co-worker but unsure if or should we be more," he said looking at his hands rather than her.

"Napoleon, I know that I said I did not want to go any further, but I do not want to be ignored either. Cannot we have a friendship and maybe occasionally a little more? You seem so comfortable with April having that type of relationship," Jo was trying to explain.

At her last statement Napoleon looked up surprised, "Yes I know what you two have", he looked stunned. "Do not worry, it is not common knowledge," Jo assured him.

"Let me try to explain how I feel. Sometimes, I need someone to hold me and give me friendship and companionship that I can trust. I want to feel safe with that companionship." She looked up at him sadly, "I want someone who actually understands what I have gone through. I do not want to be just another conquest. Hell, I want someone who really wants me."

Napoleon held her, as they talked, cleared the air, and came to an understanding. "Well Jo, how about we still go out on the town. After all, we are dressed up and reservations have been made."

….

The night included dinner and dancing at the Club 21. It was followed by a stroll through the lights of downtown ending with Napoleon driving her home and then walking her to the door.

"Thanks for forgiving me," Napoleon leaned over and gave her a kiss, deep and satisfying in the doorway.

"And you me. Come in," Jo offered as she opened her door.

"Well, that might not be a good idea at this time," Napoleon countered with another kiss, "I may not be able to leave again."

Jo pulled him into her apartment as she said, "Napoleon, come into my parlor," and set the alarms.

….

In the cafeteria a week later was the first time that all the agents were together and having some lunch after. They were sharing details that were not classified from their last assignment. Mark was pouting, as he just gotten off desk duty and the last week was paperwork only.

"I did get a paper cut," he added to the tales the other agents were telling and showed them his bandaged finger.

The finger in the air and his pouting had everyone laughing. "Don't worry partner," April said patting him on the head, "We understand how dangerous it can be doing paperwork for a week."

"Did not you have at least one of the secretaries take care of that for you?" April kidded him. He was often referred to as Napoleon the second among the women of UNCLE.

A number of secretaries came over by the table and spoke to Napoleon, "How about spending some time with us?" the cute blond asked.

Napoleon looked her over then smiled, "Thanks, but I'm in the middle of something right now. How about another time?" Only Illya noticed him look toward Jo.

The girls left looking back at Napoleon with desire, "Okay," they said with a sigh.

"Oh by the way Jo," handing her a gift wrapped box, "I understand I messed up your black blazer with blood on that assignment."

Opening the box, she found an expensive black blazer. "Napoleon, I cannot accept this, it too expensive."

Napoleon just shook his head, "Yes you can accept it. My life is worth much more than that."

Leaning over, Jo gave him a peek on the cheek. "Thanks."

"I take it everything is okay then," Illya mumbled so just his partner could hear.

Napoleon nodded, "More than alright."

"How about we go out for some supper tonight," Mark suggested.

"Sorry Mark, I have some work to do. I better get started now, if I want to be ready….I mean get it done tonight," Jo replied blushing as she rose, "See you all later."

"I can't either, sorry Mark," Napoleon stated, "Meetings and all."

As Jo and Napoleon walked away, Mark looked at the others. "What was that about?"

"Mark, at times you can be so dense," April said shaking her head, "Boy plus girl figure it out."

As he thought about it for a second, "Oh, OH. I get it. Well this should be an interesting develop to watch."

"Very, "Illya added looking up from his food. The agents at the table watched and wondered what the outcome would be.

Later that night around 3 AM, two beepers went off. Jo grabbed hers and slid into the bathroom. As the door closed, Napoleon answered his, "Solo here." and smiled as from the bathroom he heard, "Kuryakin here."


End file.
